Por Mil Anos
by Arine-san
Summary: Hiei é obrigado a abrir um baile com Botan. Os dois devem dançar juntos e para ele isso é um absurdo... Até que começa a passar mais tempo com ela. Hiei/Botan One-short
**Por Mil Anos**

\- O quê? – Gritou Hiei após ouvir o anúncio que Koenma fizera ao grupo. – Você perdeu o juízo?

\- Controle-se, Hiei. – Pediu Yusuke. – Não é tão ruim assim. – O koorime fuzilou-o com os olhos, que estavam mais vermelhos que o normal.

\- Em que planeta isso não é tão ruim assim, seu estúpido? – Em seguida Hiei seguia em direção ao príncipe do mundo espiritual. – Mude as regras dessa idiotice que você inventou!

\- É impossível. Lamento. – Respondeu Koenma se encolhendo um pouco. – Não foi uma escolha minha. É uma ordem que está acima de mim, infelizmente.

\- Eu me recuso a tomar parte nisso! – O youkai deu as costas a todos e começou a se afastar.

\- Temo que não seja tão simples, Hiei. – Continuou o Lorde do Mundo Espiritual. – Se você se recusar terá que voltar para a prisão. – Hiei parou onde estava. Era só o que faltava.

\- Só pode ser brincadeira. – Ele disse voltando-se para o príncipe novamente.

\- Não é.

\- Você está me deixando sem saída, e eu não gosto dessa posição. – Em seguida ele se voltou para Botan. – E é com essa garota estúpida que você espera que eu dance nessa festa idiota? – A jovem ficou vermelha.

\- Ora, eu sei que não sou o seu tipo, mas...

\- Eu não tenho um tipo, onna. Mas, se tivesse, você pode ter certeza de que não seria você. – Ele respondeu friamente, e Botan sentiu-se triste ao ouvir essas palavras. Aquela situação não era culpa dela.

\- Correção, Hiei. Você e Botan vão abrir o baile. – Koenma voltou a falar. – Portanto você tem que dançar de maneira razoável, e por isso vão ter que treinar durante esse mês antes da festa.

\- Não sei por que tem que ser nós dois. – Hiei repetia toda a discussão que acabaram de ter. Koenma suspirou. – Não há outro idiota para isso?

\- Tem que ser você porque é um youkai em quem confiamos. Yusuke e Kurama terão que ir com suas esposas, só sobrou você. – Todos: Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Yukina, Botan e Keiko, observavam Hiei, esperando sua resposta.

\- Hm. Que seja. – Disse ele a contragosto, vendo que não tinha opção. E assim foi embora. Todos soltaram o ar que estavam segurando.

\- Podia ter sido pior. – Disse Yusuke, o que todos tiveram de concordar. Embora Botan ainda estivesse magoada com as palavras do koorime.

* * *

No dia seguinte Botan foi procurar Hiei em seu parque favorito, afinal tinham que combinar quando ensaiariam.

\- Hiei. – Ela chamou alto várias vezes, mas não obteve resposta em nenhuma delas. – Acho que vou ter que usar o apito. – Mas antes que pudesse aproximá-lo de sua boca, alguém segurou seu pulso.

\- Não se atreva, onna. – Disse Hiei, que se encontrava na frente dela. Ele soltou seu pulso, mas estava bem próximo. Aparentemente ele não tinha muita noção de espaço pessoal.

\- Hiei. – Ela falou com um sorriso radiante, aparentemente alheia a proximidade dele. – Eu estava te procurando.

\- Por quê?

\- Pra decidirmos quando vamos ensaiar.

\- Ainda pensando nisso? Esqueça essa bobagem. – O sorriso dela murchou ao lembrar as coisas que ele dissera no dia anterior.

\- Você sabe que se não fizermos isso vai acabar voltando pra cadeia. – Ele deus um sorriso malicioso.

\- Isso se conseguirem me pegar. Alem do mais, acho que prefiro a prisão a ter que fazer isso. – Lágrimas se formaram nos olhos de Botan e Hiei ficou sem reação. – O que significa isso, onna?

\- Eu... Eu sei que você não gosta de mim, mas não sabia que me achava tão repulsiva a ponto de preferir a prisão a dançar uma música comigo. – O koorime estava sem reação diante das lágrimas da jovem. E se tinha uma coisa que ele odiava, era ver mulheres chorando, ainda mais por culpa dele.

\- Eu não te acho repulsiva, onna.

\- Não é o que parece, Hiei. Você acabou de dizer o contrário e...

\- Eu vou.

\- O quê? – Perguntou Botan ainda chorando.

\- Eu vou dançar com você, ok, onna? Agora pare de chorar. – Aos poucos a Guia Espiritual conseguiu se controlar e limpou o rosto das lágrimas. Logo ela voltou a sorrir.

\- Quando começamos a ensaiar? – O koorime suspirou e teve que se conter para não dar um leve sorriso ao se ver diante da empolgação dela.

* * *

\- Qual música vamos escolher? – Perguntou Botan sentada de frente para Hiei, na mesa da cozinha se sua casa.

\- Tanto faz. – Respondeu ele, bebendo seu café. Era uma das poucas coisas que gostava do mundo dos humanos. – Pode escolher, onna.

\- Ok. Vou escolher... "A Thousand Years" da Christina Perri. Eu ouvi num filme. – Disse enquanto colocava a música para tocar. – É uma música romântica, mas a maioria das músicas lentas é assim, por isso não temos muitas opções.

\- Não importa. – Falou o koorime que não se importava nem um pouco com o assunto.

\- Então está decidido. – Botan levantou da mesa e se aproximou dele. – Vamos começar o ensaio.

 **Heart beats fast**

 **(Coração bate acelerado)  
Colors and promises**

 **(Cores e promessas)  
How to be brave**

 **(Como ser corajosa?)**

Hiei suspirou e levantou também. Ela pegou o braço dele e levou-o para o meio da sala.

\- Acho que primeiro tenho que te explicar a posição dos braços. Uma de suas mãos segura a minha e a outra fica na minha cintura. – Ela colocou as mãos dele nas posições corretas. – Minha outra mão fica no seu ombro. E temos que ficar mais próximos. Assim. – O youkai ficou vermelho ao notar como seus corpos estavam próximos. – Agora nos movemos lentamente de para um lado e para o outro. Dois passos para cada lado. Isso. – O koorime se movia de forma robótica, o que fez Botan rir.

\- O que foi, onna? – Ele perguntou zangado.

\- Você está todo tenso. Tem que se soltar um pouco. – Ele achava que era mais fácil falar do que fazer. Além disso, Hiei pisava nos pés dela toda hora.

 **How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**

 **(Como posso amar quando estou com medo de me apaixonar?)**

\- Certo. – Disse Botan após algum tempo. – Vamos fazer uma pausa. – Ela pegou sua carteira e foi em direção à porta.

\- Aonde você vai, onna? – Perguntou Hiei sem entender nada.

\- Pensei que poderíamos tomar um sorvete. Afinal, está muito quente... E você gosta de sorvete, né? – A jovem estava um pouco receosa quanto a reação dele, mas mesmo assim, abriu a porta.

\- Hm. – Foi a única resposta que obteve antes que ele a seguisse.

 **But watching you stand alone**

 **(Mas observando você na solidão)  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**

 **(Todas as minhas dúvidas vão embora de alguma maneira)**

\- Qual sorvete você quer? – Perguntou Botan animada.

\- Baunilha. – Respondeu o koorime com um resmungo. Depois que ela pegou os sorvetes e os dois sentaram numa mesa na calçada, onde corria uma brisa.

\- Está bom, Hiei?

\- Hm.

\- Quer provar o meu? É de morango. – Hiei realmente gostava de sorvete, mas nunca tinha provado um sabor diferente de baunilha.

\- Não. – Era só o que faltava agora, dividir um sorvete com aquela onna.

\- Prova só um pouquinho, Hiei. Por favor. – Pediu Botan esticando sua colher para ele. O koorime pensou em virar o rosto, mas provavelmente aquela onna faria uma cena na frente de todos. Por isso ele simplesmente abocanhou o sorvete, fazendo com que a jovem arregalasse os olhos e depois sorrisse. – O que achou?

\- Razoável. – Era o máximo que ela conseguiria dele. Botan continuou comendo seu sorvete, sorrindo.

* * *

 **One step closer**

 **(Um passo mais perto)**

Todos os dias, após os ensaios, Botan chamava Hiei para fazer alguma coisa com ela. - Vamos ao mercado, Hiei. – Pediu a jovem depois que beberam um pouco de água. – Preciso comprar algo para fazer o jantar. O quer você gostaria de comer?

\- Não me lembro de ter dito que jantaria aqui. – Ele respondeu erguendo uma sobrancelha.

\- Ora, qual o problema disso, Hiei? Para de ser chato. – Ela falou puxando-o pelo braço. – Vamos ao mercado. Anda. – Como não tinha nada para fazer mesmo, o koorime acabou acompanhando-a. Por sorte não estava cheio. – Então, o que você quer comer?

\- Escolha o que quiser, onna. – Ele falou dando de ombros.

\- Deve ter alguma coisa que você goste de comer aqui no mundo dos humanos. – Ela parou na frente dele toda sorridente. – Pode me contar. Eu guardo segredo.

\- Não seja ridícula, onna. – Apesar de tudo ele estava achando engraçada a curiosidade dela.

\- Por favor, Hiei. – Ela juntou as mãos e com isso passou a chamar um pouco de atenção doas outros clientes, o que perturbava o youkai.

\- Quando vou à casa do Kurama a mãe dele sempre faz lamen. É comestível. – Botan sorriu largamente.

\- Ok. Vamos comer lamen então. – E assim ela saiu andando pelo mercado para juntar todos os ingredientes.

 **I have died every day waiting for you**

 **(Eu morri todos os dias esperando por você)  
Darling don't be afraid**

 **(Querido, não tenha medo)**

\- Quer me ajudar a cozinhar, Hiei? – Ela perguntou depois que ele deixou as compras na cozinha.

\- Está louca, onna? – O koorime perguntou sem entender o que ela queria com aquilo.

\- Ora, é divertido. Você pode cortar os legumes, por exemplo. Com certeza deve ser fácil pra você. Está sempre com essa espada. – Hiei olhava para ela como se ela fosse de outro planeta. – Deixa eu te mostrar como é fácil. – Ela pegou uma tábua, colocou um dos legumes em cima e mostrou para ele como deveria cortar. – Viu? Agora é sua vez. – Ainda relutante Hiei se aproximou e seguiu as instruções dela. Quando terminou com os tomates, Botan se aproximou e sorriu. – Eu sabia que você era bom nisso. Eu te disse.

\- Hm. – E assim o koorime ficou ajudando-a enquanto ela falava sem parar, sem que ele precisasse participar da conversa. Isso era uma coisa boa na jovem. Ela falava e não esperava que ele respondesse nada. E o som da voz dela sempre o fazia se sentir tranquilo.

* * *

 **I have loved you for a thousand years**

 **(Eu te amei por mil anos)  
I'll love you for a thousand more**

 **(Vou te amar por mais mil)**

\- A gente podia ver um filme hoje, Hiei. – Disse Botan. – Eu aluguei um filme de terror que eu estava ansiosa pra ver. Apesar de ficar com medo, sempre gosto de ver filmes de terror. Quer ver comigo?

\- Hm. Não tenho tempo para essas bobagens. – Ele respondeu e tentou seguir em direção à janela, mas Botan segurou seu braço.

\- Claro. Você vai estar muito ocupado dormindo numa árvore. – Hiei estreitou os olhos.

\- Isso é problema meu.

\- Eu sei disso, mas não custa nada ver um filme, comer um pouco de pipoca e se distrair um pouco. O que pode ser tão terrível nisso? Depois você pode ir embora. – O que ela dizia fazia sentido.

\- Hm. – Ele respondeu e sentou no sofá.

\- Que bom, Hiei. Vou fazer pipoca pra gente. Você não vai se arrepender. - Botan falou e seguiu para a cozinha cantarolando.

 **Time stands still**

 **(O tempo fica parado)  
Beauty in all she is**

 **(Há beleza em tudo que ela é)  
I will be brave**

 **(Eu serei valente)**

O filme acabou e Botan dormia com a cabeça encostada no peito de Hiei. De alguma maneira, ela pegara no sono durante o filme e tombou na direção dele. O koorime esperava que antes do fim do filme ela despertasse e saísse de cima dele, mas isso não aconteceu e agora ele estava com pena de acordá-la ao levantar.

Por fim Hiei decidiu que poderia se acomodar no sofá, de forma que não precisasse sair ou removê-la e assim, ele também acabou dormindo.

 **I will not let anything take away**

 **(Não deixarei nada levar embora)  
What's standing in front of me**

 **(O que está diante de mim)**

Na manhã seguinte, quando notou onde estava, Botan se assustou e levantou num pulo, o que acordou o koorime, já que ele estava com um braço sobre os ombros dela.

\- Hiei, me desculpe. Eu acabei dormindo em cima de você. Como sou desastrada. – A Guia Espiritual estava morrendo de vergonha. – E fui eu que te chamei pra ver o filme...

\- Está tudo bem, onna. Não precisa exagerar. – Hiei levantou e se espreguiçou. – Que horas são?

\- Nove e meia. – O youkai arregalou os olhos surpreso. Nunca dormia até tão tarde.

\- Preciso ir treinar. – Ele se dirigiu a janela e ela segurou seu braço.

\- Não quer pelo menos um café? Eu não consigo nem sair de casa sem uma xícara de café. – Hiei pareceu ponderar, mas ele também gostava muito de café.

\- Se não for demorar, onna. – Botan saiu correndo para a cozinha. – Daqui a pouco você vai querer me convidar pro almoço também. – Ele falou com um leve sorriso.

\- Só vai levar alguns minutos. – Mais alguns minutos não iriam prejudicar tanto Hiei, afinal ele precisava de energia para treinar. – Mas se você quiser, o almoço pode ser providenciado também. – Ela respondeu enquanto preparava o café. E teve que sorrir diante da brincadeira que Hiei fizera. Era tão difícil ver esse lado dele.

\- Não precisa exagerar, onna. Não vou morrer de fome.

\- Eu sei, Hiei. – Continuou ela. – Mas você pode vir aqui quando quiser. – Os dois se encaram em silêncio por alguns segundos.

\- Hm. – E logo ela voltava a se dedicar a fazer o café.

* * *

 **Every breath**

 **(Cada respiração)  
Every hour has come to this**

 **(Cada hora trouxe a isso)**

Estavam no meio do ensaio e Botan pedira uma pausa porque precisava beber um pouco de água, e sendo assim, Hiei sentara no chão para aguardar a volta dela.

-Ahhhhhh! – Botan gritou e na mesma hora Hiei fora correndo ver o que estava acontecendo.

\- O que aconteceu, onna? – Perguntou o youkai se aproximando dela e notando o olhar de terror em seu rosto.

\- Hiei, você precisa me salvar! – Ela falou segurando seu braço.

\- Te salvar do quê? – O koorime não podia entender nada, mas era certo que algo de muito grave estava acontecendo.

\- Daquele animal! – Gritou Botan apontando para uma barata que estava na parede. Hiei olhou para ela atônito.

\- É só uma barata, onna. – Ela segurou seu braço com mais força.

\- Não, Hiei! É um monstro! Mata! Mata, por favor! – Hiei podia notar que a jovem estava histérica. De alguma maneira aquele pequeno animal era apavorante para ela. Sendo assim, ele tirou seu sapato e acertou a barata, acabando com o problema.

\- Pronto, onna. – Ele falou assim que jogou o animal morto no lixo.

\- Você tem certeza? – Perguntou a jovem se aproximando dele e voltando a segurar o braço dele um pouco trêmula.

\- Tenho. Não há mais perigo. – Hiei não podia entender todo aquele pânico que Botan estava sentindo. Ela soltou um suspiro de alívio.

\- Muito obrigada, Hiei. – A jovem disse quase chorando. – Você realmente me salvou. Obrigada. – Ela deu um beijo no rosto dele e sorriu. – Bom, acho que podemos voltar ao ensaio. – Botan estava tão aliviada por Hiei ter matado a barata que não notou como seu beijo o deixara vermelho e com um leve sorriso de canto nos lábios.

* * *

 **One step closer**

 **(Um passo mais perto)**

\- Temos que comprar a roupa que vamos usar no baile. – Disse a jovem.

\- O quê?

\- Eu preciso de um vestido e você de um terno. Podemos ir ao shopping juntos, para comprar.

\- Não vou comprar nada, onna. Kurama está cuidando de tudo. – Ele falou satisfeito por ter se livrado de pelo menos uma tarefa a respeito desse baile.

\- Mas eu preciso comprar um vestido. Você podia ir junto comigo. – Hiei suspirou. Nunca conseguia dizer não para a jovem. Ela sempre acabava convencendo-o a fazer o que ela queria.

\- Tudo bem, onna. Mas espero que seja rápido. – Botan deu um gritinho animado e o abraçou.

\- Obrigada, Hiei. – O koorime permaneceu parado, completamente envergonhado.

 **I have died every day waiting for you**

 **(Eu morri todos os dias esperando por você)  
Darling don't be afraid**

 **(Querido, não tenha medo)**

 **I have loved you for a thousand years**

 **(Eu te amei por mil anos)  
I'll love you for a thousand more**

 **(Vou te amar por mais mil)**

Eles estavam no shopping há duas horas e já haviam visitado várias lojas, mas nada parecia agradar Botan.

\- Vamos embora, onna. – Falou Hiei, que já estava cansado de aturar todas aquelas pessoas ao seu redor.

\- Mas eu preciso do vestido, Hiei. – Respondeu ela desanimada. – Só mais uma loja, por favor.

\- Certo. – Ele disse voltando a segui-la. Por fim foram parar em frente a uma loja onde um belo vestido lilás estava exposto na vitrine. Na hora em que viu o vestido, os olhos de Botan brilharam.

\- É esse! – Ela gritou e saiu entrando na loja para experimentá-lo. Hiei sentou-se numa das muitas poltronas que havia na loja para aqueles que esperavam alguém experimentar alguma roupa. – Hiei. – O koorime ouviu seu nome ser chamado após alguns minutos e se voltou na direção da voz que vinha das suas costas.

Hiei ficou estático ao ver a jovem no vestido. Botan estava linda. Era como se o vestido tivesse sido feito sob medida.

\- O que achou, Hiei? – Ela perguntou receosa.

\- Hm. O que espera que eu diga, onna? – Disse envergonhado. – Não entendo dessas coisas.

\- Só quero saber se você gostou. Se acha que fica bem em mim. – Respondeu ela um pouco triste. – Se você não gostou, não vou levar. – O youkai, com as bochechas avermelhadas, olhava para qualquer lugar, menos para ela.

\- Pode levar, onna. – Um lindo sorriso voltou a aparecer no rosto dela.

\- Obrigada, Hiei.

 **And all along I believed I would find you**

 **(E o tempo todo eu acreditei que te encontraria)  
Time has brought your heart to me**

 **(O tempo trouxe seu coração para mim)  
I have loved you for a thousand years**

 **(Eu te amei por mil anos)  
I'll love you for a thousand more**

 **(Vou te amar por mais mil)**

 **[A Thousand Years – Christina Perri]**

Quando voltava para a casa de Botan, começou a chover, e ela nem sequer pensara em trazer um guarda chuva. O vestido estava devidamente protegido com uma sacola plástica e uma capa protetora, mas ela e Hiei ficariam encharcados.

\- Hiei, se você quiser ir na frente, pode ir. Você é rápido e pode conseguir escapar da chuva. Eu só vou fazer você ficar ensopado, se deixar você me acompanhar.

\- Que tolice. – Ele disse, pois a preocupação dela era completamente sem sentido. Ele não corria nenhum risco de ficar doente se pegasse um pouco de chuva. E ele podia notar que ela estava ficando com frio e que a água pingando de seu cabelo a incomodava.

De repente Botan, que estava olhando para o chão pra que a água não entrasse em seus olhos, notou que estava se molhando bem menos. Quando olhou para cima, ela notou que Hiei segurava sua capa sobre eles dois, evitando assim o impacto da chuva em seus rostos.

\- Obrigada, Hiei. – Ela falou sorrindo e se aproximando mais dele para facilitar seu trabalho.

\- Hm. – O jovem koorime não podia negar que gostava cada vez mais dos momentos que passava com a jovem e que gostava de poder protegê-la, nem que fosse apenas da chuva.

* * *

O problema todo estava no fato de que Hiei não conseguira melhorar nada em três semanas, e agora só faltavam três dias para o baile.

\- Não sei o que mais podemos fazer, Hiei. Já tentamos de tudo, mas você não consegue relaxar. – Os dois estavam sentados no chão. Para Hiei o problema não era só o fato de estar dançando, o problema era estar dançando com ela, sentindo seu corpo colado ao seu. Vendo aqueles olhos cor de rosa encarando os seus com doçura, mesmo que ele estivesse destruindo os pés dela. – Acho que o problema pode ser eu, Hiei. – O coração do koorime parara de bater por um segundo. Será que ela notara o que se passara com ele nessas três semanas? – Eu não sou uma professora de dança. Nem sou uma dançarina tão boa nem nada. Como pude achar que era capaz de ensinar alguém? – Hiei suspirou aliviado.

\- Não seja idiota, onna. – Respondeu tentando animá-la. – Eu não nasci para dançar. Sou um lutador.

\- É isso, Hiei! – Botan falou ficando de joelhos na frente dele, entre suas pernas e deixando seus rostos próximos, fazendo com que o youkai ficasse vermelho.

\- É isso o quê, onna? – Ele perguntou tentando se concentrar na conversa e não na boca dela.

\- Você é um ótimo lutador e está sempre treinando. Por que não finge que está treinando enquanto dançamos? Tenho certeza que seus movimentos vão fluir melhor desse jeito. – A jovem estava com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos dele.

\- Não custa tentar. – Respondeu o koorime com um leve sorriso, afinal não era uma má ideia.

E por incrível que pareça, dessa vez Hiei conseguiu dançar sem pisar nos pés dela nenhuma vez e seus ombros não estavam tão tensos.

\- Você conseguiu! – Botan pulou e jogou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, abraçando-o. Hiei ergueu seu braço e pousou-o nas costas dela, correspondendo ao abraço, embora não a apertasse contra si.

\- Conseguimos, onna. – Respondeu ele encarando-a quando se afastaram. Botan não podia acreditar em seus ouvidos. Esse era o mesmo youkai que se recusara a dançar com ela? O jeito com que ele a encarava a deixou sem graça.

\- Acho que agora você está pronto para o baile. – Ela disse envergonhada.

\- Acho que sim. – Respondeu o youkai voltando a si e se afastando dela. – Na sexta, vou passar aqui às 19:00h para buscar você.

\- Você vem me pegar? – Botan perguntou incrédula.

\- Kurama disse que é isso que devo fazer. – Ele falou encarando-a da janela, prestes a pular. – Já que vou ter de ir a esse baile, vou seguir as regras. – Botan sorriu ao ouvir isso.

\- Ok. Te espero na sexta, já que amanhã e na quinta tenho que trabalhar no mundo espiritual.

\- Hm. – E assim ele saiu.

* * *

Finalmente o dia do baile chegou e Hiei foi buscar Botan na casa dela, como havia prometido. Ele entrou pela janela da sala e sentou no sofá para esperar. Como chegara antes do horário combinado, a jovem devia estar se arrumando ainda.

Cerca de cinco minutos depois, a porta do banheiro se abriu e Botan saiu de lá enrolada numa toalha. A Guia Espiritual se assustou ao ver Hiei, que a olhava fixamente.

\- Hiei! – Ela gritou segurando a toalha firmemente contra si. O koorime não conseguia desviar seus olhos da jovem, que estava com os cabelos molhados presos num coque, para que não ficassem cheios antes que ela os arrumasse. – O que faz aqui?

\- Vim buscá-la, onna. – Respondeu ele, finalmente olhando para o lado.

\- Mas ainda falta uma hora. – Botan estava muito envergonhada, pois nunca passara por esse tipo de situação. Mas, apesar de ser algo constrangedor, preferia que fosse Hiei ali a qualquer outro.

\- Não precisa se apressar. Vou esperar.

\- Certo. – Ela respondeu já mais calma, indo para o quarto se arrumar.

* * *

Quando Botan terminou de se arrumar e foi para a sala, Hiei ficou sem ar. A jovem estava belíssima. O vestido parecia mais bonito ainda. Ela estava com uma parte do cabelo preso num pequeno coque e o resto estava solto. Os brincos e o colar eram simples, de prata e ela usava pouco maquiagem, o que só a favorecia. Só que o youkai nunca se atreveria a dizer nada disso a ela. Não podia dizer o quanto ela estava linda. Seria loucura...

\- Ficou bom, Hiei? – Ela perguntou ruborizando, por conta do olhar que ele lançava.

\- Sim, onna. – O koorime não conseguiu conter suas palavras, o que fez a jovem sorrir. Afinal fora pensando nele que se arrumara naquele dia.

\- Obrigada, Hiei. – Botan passou seu braço pelo dele. – Podemos ir.

\- Hm. – E assim os dois saíram da casa dela.

* * *

Os dois mal chegaram ao local do baile e foram elogiados por seus amigos, e logo já era a hora de dançarem. Eles estavam nervosos, mas tentaram se controlar ao máximo não demonstrar enquanto seguiam para o meio da pista de dança. A música começou a tocar, mas era uma versão diferente da que fora escolhida por Botan. Era a parte dois da mesma música.

\- Vou pedir para consertarem isso. – Disse a jovem prestes a se afastar de Hiei, mas ele a segurou pela cintura e começou a guiá-la.

\- Eu pedi para trocarem a música, onna. – Ela o encarou surpresa. – Ouvi essa versão na casa de Kurama e... – O youkai estava vermelho. – Achei que era perfeita para a ocasião. – Botan prestou atenção à música que se iniciava.

 **The day we met,**

 **(O dia em que nos conhecemos,)  
Frozen I held my breath**

 **(Congelada, eu prendi minha respiração)  
Right from the start**

 **(Desde o começo)  
I knew that I found a home for my heart**

 **(Eu sabia que havia encontrado um lugar para o meu coração)  
Beats fast, colors and promises**

 **(Bate acelerado, cores e promessas)**

\- É sério, Hiei? – Botan não sabia se devia sorrir ou chorar. O koorime estava nervoso sem saber que reação receberia da parte dela.

\- Infelizmente é, onna. – A jovem ficou confusa.

\- Infelizmente?

\- É simplesmente patético que eu sequer pense nesse tipo de coisa, e agora escolhi uma música que todos estão ouvindo, e que relata o que sinto por você. – A Guia Espiritual arregalou os olhos.

 **How to be brave**

 **(Como ser corajosa?)**

 **How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**

 **(Como posso amar quando estou com medo de me apaixonar?)**

 **And watching you stand alone**

 **(E observando você na solidão)  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**

 **(Todas as minhas dúvidas vão embora de alguma maneira)**

 **One step closer**

 **(Um passo mais perto)**

\- Você está dizendo que... – Botan não sabia o que pensar. Durante esse mês que passara ensaiando com Hiei começara a vê-lo com outros olhos, mas aquilo tudo podia ser verdade?

\- Que eu sou um idiota. – A jovem ficou sem saber o que dizer. Ele estava dizendo que gostava dela ou não? – Não sei exatamente o que estou dizendo. – Ele continuou um pouco inseguro. – Só sei que por algum motivo não consigo parar de pensar em você, onna. – Botan o encarava em silêncio, mas como continuava dançando, as outras pessoas não notavam nada de estranho entre os dois.

\- Hiei, eu...

\- Não precisa dizer nada, onna. – Ele falou num suspiro. – Depois de hoje vou voltar para o Makai.

 **I have died every day waiting for you**

 **(Eu morri todos os dias esperando por você)  
Darling don't be afraid**

 **(Querido, não tenha medo)**

 **I have loved you for a thousand years**

 **(Eu te amei por mil anos)  
I'll love you for a thousand more**

 **(Vou te amar por mais mil)**

\- O quê? – Botan sentiu uma dor no peito. Ele ficaria longe dela. – Por quanto tempo?

\- Muito.

\- Por que, Hiei? Por favor, não faça isso. – A reação de Botan deixou o youkai surpreso.

\- Eu preciso ir, onna. Talvez assim eu pare de pensar nessas loucuras.

\- Talvez isso não seja uma loucura tão grande assim. – Disse a jovem um pouco desesperada.

\- O que quer dizer? – Botan apertava o ombro de Hiei, como se precisasse se apoiasse nele.

\- Que não só você que se sente assim. – O koorime arregalou os olhos.

\- Você...

\- Não quero ficar longe de você, Hiei.

\- Onna, eu...

\- E você não pode fazer isso comigo. – Botan disse com um pequeno sorriso.

 **Time stand still**

 **(O tempo fica parado)  
beauty in all she is**

 **(Beleza em tudo que ela é)  
I will be brave**

 **(Eu serei valente)  
I will not let anything take away**

 **(Eu não vou deixar nada tirar)  
What's standing in front of me**

 **(O que está de pé diante de mim)  
every breath every hour has come to this**

 **(Cada respiração, cada hora trouxe a isso)**

\- Isso o quê? – Hiei também dera um pequeno sorriso.

\- Com essa música você está admitindo que eu sou seu tipo... E agora quer sair correndo? Não vou aceitar isso. – O sorriso do koorime se tornou malicioso.

\- Eu não conhecia esse seu lado, onna. – Ele puxou-a para mais perto de si, envolvendo sua cintura com as duas mãos e ela envolveu sua nuca com os dois braços. – Talvez você realmente seja o meu tipo. – Os dois ficaram se encarando enquanto dançavam.

\- Você tem certeza de que vai para o Makai? – Perguntou Botan.

\- Nenhuma certeza no momento. – O sorriso da Guia Espiritual se alargou.

 **And all along I believed I would find you**

 **(E o tempo todo eu acreditei que te encontraria)  
Time has brought your heart to me**

 **(O tempo trouxe seu coração para mim)  
**

\- Eu sou muito persuasiva. – Ela falou animada.

\- Eu também posso ser muito persuasivo. – Ele respondeu ainda mantendo seu sorriso malicioso e passando as mãos de leve pelas costas dela, de uma maneira convidativa.

\- Hiei! – Ela o repreendeu ficando vermelha, o que só fez com que Hiei a apertasse mais contra si.

\- Depois conversamos mais sobre isso.

\- Você está muito ousado, Hiei. – Respondeu Botan ainda vermelha.

\- Você não viu nada, onna. – O youkai aproximou seu rosto do dela e beijou nos lábios, com delicadeza. Foi um beijo simples, mas o coração dos dois acelerou e todos que estavam no salão ficaram surpresos.

\- O que vão dizer sobre isso? – Botan se perguntou em voz alta, embora não se importasse muito com o assunto.

\- Nada se forem espertos. – Disse o youkai calmamente, pois para ele, qualquer coisa que pudessem dizer com relação a ele e Botan seria insignificante diante do que ele estava vivenciando.

 **I have loved you for a thousand years**

 **(Eu te amei por mil anos)  
I'll love you for a thousand more**

 **(Vou te amar por mais mil)**

 **[A Thousand Years – Christina Perri and Steve Kazee]**


End file.
